New Amazon Order
by wickedfaerygirl
Summary: The women of the WWE are fed up with how they'r being treated. Now they have put aside their differences to become Vince McMahon's worst nightmare.
1. Default Chapter

I own nothing. Zip Zilch Zippo.

"I am so damn tired of this!!" Stacy threw the night's card down on the table.

"Tell me about it." Stacy flinched at the voice. She whirled around to face a smirking Lita, her opponent in the offending match. She stepped back a little when Trish Stratus appeared next to Lita.

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you. We're just as angry about our matches as you are." Trish smiled. "You have a bra and panties match with Lita. I have a paddle on the pole match with Terri. In fact all the women's matches tonight are degrading and disgusting, and not one woman wants to participate. Except Nidia, so she's just going to be on the enemies side. So we have a plan."

Stacy stepped closer. "What are you going to do?"

"It's what you and Lita are going to do. Your match is the main event. All the other female matches will go as planned...until your match."

Stacy listened to Lita and Trish attentively as they explained what would happen.

Main Event..................

"Introducing first, from Baltimore, Maryland, Stacy Keibler!!" Stacy held her head up as she walked down the ramp as the audience was silenced from its usual cat calls, whistles, and boos. Instead of her usual scanty attire, she had borrowed a t shirt and a pair of boxer shorts from Lita. She slid into the ring instead of climbing in through the ropes and shaking her ass at the crowd. Stacy waited patiently for Lita to walk out.

"And her opponent! From Fort Lauderdale Florida...LITA!!" The crowd once again received a shocker when Lita appeared with her cargo pants covering her thong completely and in a regular black T-shirt. They cheered anyway, though. She was, after all, Lita.

"You ready?" Lita asked Stacy as they circled each other before locking up.

Stacy nodded and got ready to take the arm drag takedown from Lita.

Take a step off your soap box and you'll see

What it's like on the ground

Check your ego in detox, baby

Cause you're becoming unwound and it's killing me.

She slammed down hard on the mat and pretended to struggle as Lita ripped off her shirt revealing her bra. Lita set her up for a DDT, but Stacy reversed with a back body drop. The crowd gasped. Stacy knew how to wrestle??!! The rest of the match flew by quickly. Lita lost her shirt and then it was time for the inevitable. Stacy let herself receive the Twist of Fate, then Lita stripped her of her pants. As she scrambled around picking up her clothes Lita took a microphone from Lillian who was also involved in the plan.

"Stand up Stacy." Stacy stood up and faced Lita, clutching her clothes against her, with a fake look of fear on her face. Lita appeared to be ready to give her another ass kicking, when Torrie ran to the ring. Lita rolled her eyes, then smirked as Trish made her entry. But then one by one the other Divas appeared, each aligning themselves on either side.

"Is there going to be a huge brawl here?" J.R. watched the ring carefully.

"OH, I hope so! PUPPIES!!!" King looked like he was about to jump out of his chair with glee.

"What the hell? They're hugging!!"

"Oh, that's good too."

The two sides of Divas embraced in the ring. Then Stacy slithered out of the huge group hug and waved for Lillian to join them. She held the ropes open as Lillian stepped in. Lita reappeared from the group hug with the microphone.

"The women of the WWE are taking a stand tonight. We are tired of being degraded and forced into matches best left to greasy biker bars. This is the end of an era. Tonight is the night that the WWE's worst nightmare is brought to life. Hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned, and for the last few decades, every woman that stepped into this ring has been scorned and degraded. Well we're not going to take it anymore. You can't fire us all Vince and whether you want to admit it, you need us, more then we need you."

Everyone complains about you   
They don't even know what I've been through   
I don't have the pain to doubt you   
I just wanna throw you to the crowd

"And allow us to introduce to you the two women who are backing us. Your wife, Linda McMahon, and your daughter, Stephanie McMahon!!"

The crowd didn't know whether to cheer or boo as the two woman walked down the ramp to Stephanie's music. The two women shook hands with the Divas in the ring, then Stephanie took the mic.

"We are proud to back these women who have finally taken a stand and want to bring dignity back to the women's division. Over the next couple of weeks, you will see the shaping and structuring of this faction. Daddy, you better be ready for this invasion, because this time, we won't fail."

Smackdown went off the air as the WWE's newest faction left the ring.

Ask them if you want   
I'll tell you what they'll say   
A hundred million people voting my way   
Loud   
Everything is wrong   
With everything you say   
A hundred million people seeing my way

That night at the hotel, the male stars of the company watched dumbfounded as the women packed their bags, leaving their boyfriends behind and began rooming together. An entire row of rooms was soon occupied by the Divas. The King was being comforted by some of the other men.

"But, this means no more puppies!!"

That night there was a meeting in the suite Stephanie and Linda shared. The room was filled to almost overflowing with agitated and tired women. Linda spoke first.

"I've decided that the next pay-per view will be called "Battle of the Sexes." Now we are greatly outnumbered. But when as that ever stopped a woman? We have to think of a name for ourselves. I'll let Stephanie take over here."

Stephanie stood up and faced the women in the room.

"One of the greatest tribes in the history of the earth was a group of women known as The Amazons. They were revolutionists in an age when women had no power whatsoever. An important aspect of the Amazons: They risked their well being to help each other. No one was left behind. They defended themselves and they needed no man to help them. I say we base this faction on the Amazons and include that word in our name."

Molly chose this time to speak up. "What about The New Amazon Order. Like New World Order. I mean it's just a suggestion."

"No, Molly. I like that." Molly smiled at the praise she had received from Stephanie. "If you don't like that name, speak up."

No one said anything. 

"Then we have our name!!" Linda smiled. "Now here's the plan for RAW."

RAW..................

Eric Bischoff stood up as Stephanie walked into his office.

"What are you doing here?" He growled.

"Oh, I'm just here with my new faction. The New Amazon Order. Tell Rosie and Jamal, that later on tonight they have three minutes to entertain me. We think it's time we got some retribution for Lillian, the Fabulous Moolah, and Mae Young."

"You can't do that!!" Eric pointed at her accusingly. "This is my show!!"

"Oh can't I? My dad may be backing you, but my mother is the one who really runs this company." Stephanie laughed as she walked out the door. Eric immediately picked up the phone.

"Hello, Vince? We have a problem."

The men watched uncomfortably as the women walked through the hallways of the building. Lillian laughed as Howard Finkle backed up into a wall when Ivory raised her hand at him. Linda had arranged for the Faction to get it's own, expensive, and nicely equipped locker room, unlike the storage room they usually got. Trish threw her bags on the ground and sat down on one of the leather chairs.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." She laughed as the other women entered and stared around them.

"You guys...look at our sign!!" Dawn Marie stood at the door. The others crowded around to see. The sign said New Amazon Order in black and blue glittery letters, and there was an Amazon tribal symbol making up the background.

"That is cool. That is very cool." Terri nodded her approval, as the others agreed. Stephanie and Linda appeared then. The women all seated themselves in the room to go over the nights plan.

"Ok, everybody knows what they're doing, right? When they arrive, I need someone to be out in the parking lot waiting for them, they should be here in half an hour. Who can go?"

"I'll go." Stacy offered.

"Ok, someone else go with her in case you need to distract someone. Dawn Marie, how about you?" Linda asked.

"Sure."

"ok, Rosie and Jamal will get their three minutes before the main event. Make sure they're ready."

Go ahead play the hero, this time   
If you have any spine   
I'm at tolerant zero today   
You can say anything to make me stay 

Lita hung around by the curtain, watching the current match on the monitor. In a few minutes she would be out there to interfere. Trish was mingling with the crowd and Ivory and Jackie were hiding under the ring. The men in the match were Raven and Rhyno vs. Edge and Christian. For the tag team titles, which Edge and Christian held. Lita watched carefully and saw Trish give her the signal from the crowd. She ran down the ramp and slid into the ring, knocking Raven down with a clothesline. Ivory and Jackie ran out from underneath the ring and attacked Rhyno. The ref called for the bell. Edge and Christian grabbed their belts and headed for the hills. Lita, Ivory, and Jackie jumped over the barrier and pulled Trish out of the crowd. Lita heard her name and she whipped around, only to be gored by Rhyno. Trish picked up a chair and slammed it over Rhyno's head as Ivory grabbed Raven by the hair and hit him with her version of a facebuster. Jackie hit him with an elbow and the three women helped Lita out of the crowd and back to their locker room.

Terri had already run for the EMTs who were waiting for Lita when she was brought back there. They checked her over as Stacy filled up an ice pack. Torrie and Terri slipped out of the room to take their positions in the crowd. In the ring were X-Pac and the Big Show, talking trash on the mic. About the New Amazon Order.

"Yeah, they think they can steal our name?" X-pac laughed. "No way! They just want to be like us, but they can't be. In fact, I think they want us!!"

Big Show laughed. "Yeah, but they can't have us cuz we are 2 sweet."

They laughed but were interrupted by the start of Terri's music. They turned to watch the ramp, but Terri and Torrie slipped in behind them. They tapped Big Show an X-pac on their shoulders. When the two men turned around, they began to flirt, causing the two men to drool themselves into puddles. Then Torrie smacked X-pac so hard he flew backwards and Terri hit Big Show, below the, uh, belt. Terri picked up the microphone.

"We want you? I think it's more like you want us. But, you can't touch this!!" 

Torrie kicked X-pac, then Big Show as she and Terri left the ring.

With everything that's happened to me   
I'm losing faith in everything I see   
Waiting for the walls to break free   
I'm listening but I can't hear a sound

Dawn Marie and Stacy stood in the parking lot, waiting for the "them." A limo pulled up and they stepped towards it, thinking it was who they were expecting. But instead, out stepped Vince McMahon. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He shouted. "This is ridiculous!! Get in that building!!" He was starting to spit. Dawn Marie wiped her face as Stacy smirked.

"No."

"What did you say?"

"I said no. Want me to spell it for you? N-O. That spells no." Stacy laughed.

"Fine, I'll make you!!" Vince grabbed Stacy and Dawn Marie by the arms and began to drag them towards the building, but was stopped when Molly stood in his way.

"Get out of the way Molly, or that title is gone!!"

"Isn't that how you threatened Trish when she wouldn't kiss your ass? She kept it didn't she?" Molly crossed her arms.

"You don't have the Rock to save you."

"We don't need the Rock. We have them." Molly pointed over Vince's shoulder, where a limo with the NAO's logo had pulled up. Vince nearly had a heart attack at the first person who stepped out, but he had no time to see anything else before he was knocked out cold.

In the NAO's locker room, Lita was still holding the ice on her ribs and Trish was watching the monitor. Ivory and Jackie were outside the door waiting for Dawn Marie, Stacy, Molly, and company to return. Terri and Torrie were making something to eat. 

"What the...? What did you guys do??!!" Jackie almost shouted. Trish got up and opened the door. Molly, Stacy, and Dawn Marie were dragging Vince McMahon. 

"No time to explain, he saw too much. Let's just keep him tied up until the show's over." Dawn Marie checked the hallway for witnesses as Stacy and Molly finished pulling Mr. McMahon into the room. 

"Um, we don't have any rope." Torrie pointed out.

"Yeah, but we got bras." Ivory smirked.

"Ooh, yeah like in the Spice Girls video for "Say You'll Be There!!" Molly said excitedly.

"Exactly." 

A few minutes later, Vince McMahon woke up, tied to a chair by various pieces of lingerie. He looked up and he was face to face with the monitor.

"See, Mr. McMahon, now you have a front row seat for what will ultimately be your demise." Stacy smirked.

"Stacy, it doesn't have to be like this. You can let me go. Things can go back to the way they once were!!" Stacy knew what he meant.

"No! I'm not doing that again!! Do you have any idea how disgusting I felt getting felt up by you and kissed by you?? I only put up with it because I needed a job and I had no one to back me up and help me if I stood up for myself. Now I do, and you can't stop us!!"

Stacy seemed very emotional at this point. She began to cry as she remembered everything she'd done with Mr. McMahon. Dawn Marie put an arm around Stacy's shoulders.

"Shh. It's ok. You'll never have to do that again. We won't let it happen."

  
Ask them if you want   
I'll tell you what they'll say   
A hundred million people voting my way   
Loud 

Everything is wrong   
With everything you say   
A hundred million people seeing my way  
  
Loud

"Hey guys, it's time." Lita motioned at the monitor. Stephanie stood at the top of the ramp and Rosie and Jamal stood in the ring.

"Ok, boys. You have 3 minutes to entertain me."

Rosie and Jamal just laughed and rolled their eyes as the minutes ticked away.

"Well boys, your three minute are up. If you'd at least made an effort, it might not have been so bad. Take it away ladies!!" Stephanie laughed and walked off the stage as three women in masks came out of the crowd. One hit Rosie over the head with a crowbar. The tallest of the three hit Jamal with a low blow, and the last one hit a diving axe handle on the two men.

"Who are those women??"

"I don't care as long as they have Puppies!!"

The shortest one took off her mask.

"My God! It's Jazz!!"

"She's got puppies, but she's mean!!"

The one with the crowbar took off her mask while emitting an ear splitting scream.

"It's Daffney!! She was with WCW!! She's a former cruiserweight champion you know!!"

"She was crazy and she didn't show off her puppies."

The tallest one slowly removed her mask. The crowd erupted when the mask was fully off.

"It's Chyna!!"

"Oh My God!! Playboy Puppies!!" The King fainted.

You'll learn some day  
You'll see my way  
Don't be afraid  
Just go my way

  


The three women walked up the ramp smiling, Daffney screaming every now and then. When they reached the back, Trish appeared and led them to the NAO locker room. Linda and Stephanie greeted the three women before heading out to the ring to do commentary for the main event, Triple H vs. The Rock. Vince squealed when Chyna appeared before him.

"Hello, Vince. Thought you'd seen the last of me, did you? Well you'll be seeing a lot more of me from now on." Vince whimpered as she smirked and walked away. Torrie and Stacy hugged their former WCW coworker, Daffney and introduced her to the rest of the women.

At ringside, Linda and Stephanie were in an argument with a very distraught King.

"But I want puppies!!"

"J.R., what do you think of the New Amazon Order?" Stephanie smiled.

"I think it's wonderful. A good change."

"See, King, you're on you own."

"But I want puppies."

Linda and Stephanie rolled their eyes and focused once more on the match. Stephanie suddenly stood and walked up the ring. When Triple H hit the rope she grabbed his leg, then hit him with a low blow. The ref called for the bell and handed Rock the title. Stephanie slid into the ring.

"Did you like that Hunter? HUH? You have a whole lot more of those coming your way. You just better hope Chyna doesn't get her hands on you!!"

Ask them if you want   
I'll tell you what they'll say   
A hundred million people voting my way   
Loud   
Everything is wrong   
With everything you say   
A hundred million people seeing my way

Linda and Lillian stepped into the ring with Stephanie. Lillian handed Linda her microphone and stepped back next to Stephanie.

"I have a very important announcement to make, concerning the entire company. The next pay-per view will be called "Battle of the Sexes." The male superstars will be going up against the members of the NAO. Some will even have their titles on the line. Now, there is one woman who is standing against us. Her name is Nidia. She refuses to help us and instead is willing to degrade herself and allow herself to be exploited. Either you're with them or you're with us. And trust me, Nidia, you don't want to be against us. You have until Thursday to make up your mind. And remember boys, as Clare Booth Luce once said 'Male supremacy has kept woman down. It has now knocked her out.' We aren't down for the three count yet."

As RAW went off the air, Linda, Stephanie and Lillian talked together in the ring, before leaving.

A hundred million people seeing my way now  
A hundred million people voting my way now  
A hundred million people seeing my way   


Please, please, please. R/R!!!


	2. New member...and Nidia gets a glimpse of...

Note : the quote in the last chapter is supposed to read "Male supremacy has kept woman down. It has NOT knocked her out.

Lita walked quickly down the hallway. She had a mission that she had to take care of quickly. Unfortunately, fate would not allow that to happen at that moment. As she neared her destination, someone fell in step next to her.

"Lita, what's going on?"

Lita looked up into Edge's intense gaze. "I'm taking a stand. It's not like I'm hurting you. I helped you tonight. Didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I don't think your cause is very noble. You're doing it to antagonize the higher powers. The majority. The men." He knew he shouldn't have said that.

"Since when are men the higher powers? Who died and gave them control?! Nobody. That's who. They just took it and now they want to keep women down. Well, we're sick of it!!"

"You don't have to start a war over it."

"No, I don't, but I want to. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of. So get out of my way!!"

"You're cute when you're angry, you know that?"

"La la la la la la la I can't hear you la la la la la la !!" Lita stuck her hands over her ears and walked away. Edge shook his head and turned away.

Lita looked at the number on the paper in her hand, then back up at the door. She knocked and waited for an answer. The door was answered by a half naked and very agitated Jamie Knoble.

"What the hell do you want?" Jamie glared at Lita.

"Give this to your girlfriend." Lita pulled an envelope out of her pocket and handed it to Jamie. "Oh, and, uh, this too."

Lita punched Jamie as hard as she could in the face and laughed as she walked away. Jamie slumped to the floor holding his nose.

"You broke my damn nose!!"

"Good!!" Lita shouted over her shoulder. Various male wrestlers moved over in the hallways to allow her to pass. She stopped outside the suite that was now New Amazon Order headquarters and knocked. Jazz answered the door and let her in. 

"Did you give Nidia the letter?" Stephanie asked.

"I gave it to Jamie, along with a nice little love tap." Lita pounded her fist into her open palm at the words love tap. "I saw Edge, too. He seems to think we're taking this too far. So how about me and Trish take on him and Christian for the tag team titles at Battle of the Sexes?"

Linda thought for a moment, then nodded. She pulled out a planner and wrote in it, then showed it to the women in the room.

"This is where I will keep a record of all your matches. Every single one will be recorded in here with whether you won or you lost. I'll leave it out so you can write down your challenges and the matches you requested that were accepted."

The women nodded as she put the planner down on a table.

"Since Chyna is the only woman in the weight category, we'd like you to take on the Brock for the Undisputed Championship."

Chyna nodded her approval.

"Who should we have go for the Cruiser weight championship?"

Stacy spoke up. "Daffney has experience in the division, and she's held the title. She should take the match."

"Well, Daffney, are you up for it?"

"Of course." Daffney held her crow bar tightly as she answered.

"Jazz, we want you to take on Tommy Dreamer for the Hardcore title and Ivory we want you to go for the Intercontinental title and Jackie we'd like you to go for the European title. We'll decide what the other matches will be after Smackdown."

The three woman smiled and approved. 

"Now, we have some other business to discuss. Tomorrow at Smackdown, we get Nidia's answer. We're going to have to watch out for Jamie Knoble and Tajiri. Who knows what the trailer trash and the buzzsaw are going to pull." Stephanie paced around the room. "Now, Jamie may be trailer trash, but he's not stupid. Big shocker there. So watch out. And we've seen Tajiri practically stalk Torrie, so when you're on the move outside the locker room, keep your eyes peeled. And Daddy dearest will be getting a good night's rest in that closet over there. That's all for tonight, everybody get a good nights sleep and we'll see you at the show."

The women stood and left, all spreading out to the people they were rooming with. 

The next morning, Lita was woken early by a knock at the door of the room she shared with Trish, Stacy, and Torrie. She hurried to answer before the others were woken up. She never knew what hit her.

When Trish woke up, she immediately went to the front room to watch TV. As she flipped through the channels, something on the floor caught her eye. She leaned over and picked the envelope up off the floor. There was no name on it, so she ripped it open and pulled out the paper inside. After reading it she called out Lita's name frantically.

"LITA! This better be a joke!!" She ran to the door and opened it. "Lita!!"

Stacy and Torrie came running out. "What's going on?"

"Someone's kidnapped Lita." Trish thrust the letter at the two women who read it over.

"Oh my God! We have to take this to Stephanie and Linda now!!" Torrie ran out the door with the letter, Stacy and Trish following behind. Trish stopped just outside the door and ran back in, running out a moment later with her key card. The three women knocked incessantly on the door to the suite until it was opened by a very tired looking Stephanie.

"What's going on?!"

"Lita's been kidnapped!!" Torrie held the letter out to Stephanie who ripped it out of her hands.

"Mom!! You better get in here!" Linda hurried into the room. Stephanie handed her the letter.

" 'If you ever want to see Lita again, break up your totally heinous faction. You're being like a bunch of totally non-scorchcakes. It reeks of...not awesomeness.'" Linda rolled her eyes. "Go find Edge and Christian. They have her."

"What? How'd you know?" Trish, Torrie, and Stacy stared in awe.

"How much of the letter did you guys actually read?"

"Uh, just the if you ever want to see Lita again part."

"Ok, well I advise you to go to Edge and Christian's room and get her."

"Ok! Will do!!" The three women ran out the door, then came back a moment later.

"Where's their room?"

A few minutes later, Trish knocked on Edge and Christian's door and stepped back between Stacy and Torrie. Edge opened the door.

"Can I help you, you non-scorchcakes?"

"Yeah, you can hand over Lita right now!!" Torrie stepped up.

"We don't have your little friend."

"Don't listen to him!! Christian! Don't make me kick you in the face again!" Lita yelled from inside the room.

"Yes, Ma'am." A slightly rumpled Lita appeared behind Edge a moment later.

"Move, Edge."

"No, you're staying here until you stop this Amazon chicks stuff!!" Edge turned to face Lita, who rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the way. He grabbed her arm and tried to stop her. Big mistake.

"Hands off." Lita glared at his hand. When he didn't let go she kicked below the belt. As he screeched she ripped her arm away and left with Torrie, Stacy and Trish.

"And don't ever kidnap her again!" Stacy and Torrie turned and stuck out their tongues. "Ok, guys, now that Lita is safe, we need to finish discussing our plan for tonight. Because tonight, The Next Big Thing and his manager, are going to get what's coming to them during their main event."

The four women laughed as they continued down the hallway.

Smackdown........................

"Well, King, there has been no sign of the New Amazon Order tonight. They have been banned from the arenas until Vince McMahon has been released. That must take a load off the minds of the men here."

"Stupid anti-puppies people." King muttered.

Stacy carefully arranged her wig and put on her sunglasses. Behind her in the car, Daffney was polishing her crowbar and cackling. Lita was putting on lipstick as she drove and Torrie and Trish were in the very back helping each other with make up. When Lita pulled into a parking space, they jumped out of the car and Stacy helped Daffney put on a wig as they walked towards the arena. Lita pulled the tickets out of her pocket and handed them to the other women. Daffney hid her crowbar in a pant leg as they walked through the doors.

"hey, tickets please!" The women handed over their tickets.

"Now be a good boy and show us to our seats." Trish smirked and stuck out her chest a little. The pimply-faced teenager was more than happy to oblige, but jumped back a little when Daffney hissed at him. As they made their way down the aisle to the front row, everyone turned to stare. The women looked pretty odd in their disguises, because they looked like the last group of people you'd expect to see together. but you couldn't tell who they were. Lita's red hair had been tucked into a black wig and she wore a pair of jeans and a Triple-H t-shirt. Daffney wore a blonde wig and a low cut/corset top with tight pants. Stacy wore a brown wig and a flannel shirt and torn up jeans. Torrie and Trish both had on short blonde wigs low cut tops and itsy bitsy shorts.

When Brock Lesnar entered the ring with Paul Heyman, the five women prepared to jump the barrier. Halfway through the match, Stacy jumped out of her seat. Lita held back the security guard as Stacy hopped the barricade. She hopped up on the apron in front of Brock and began to dance as only Stacy Keibler could. As she danced she stripped away her top and her pants to reveal and NAO shirt and bikini bottoms. Brock stared entranced as did Paul. Daffney crept up behind Paul and nailed him over the head with her crowbar. She then slid into the ring and nailed Brock over the head with the crowbar. As Brock's opponent, Randy Orton, tried to grab a hold of Stacy and Daffney who were standing over Brock and Paul and shaking hands, Torrie and Trish appeared in front of him. They flirted with him as Lita climbed onto the top turnbuckle, then pushed him into a diving hurricanrana.

As Smackdown went off the air, Daffney, Lita, Torrie, and Trish whipped off their wigs. The crowd wasn't sure whether to boo or cheer as Lita ripped off her Triple -H shirt and threw it on the ground to reveal her NAO shirt. Torrie laughed as she pulled out a lighter and set fire to the shirt on the ground.

That night at the hotel, a meeting was held to discuss how to keep Vince quiet. Chyna kept making suggestive movements with her hand that made Vince gulp and sweat even more then he was before. Jackie was tightening the "lingerie-rope" so he couldn't get up. Ivory stood by the door in case someone tried to see Stephanie or Linda. Jazz and Terri were sharing a couch, Lillian was seated in an armchair and Torrie, Lita, Trish, Stacy, and Daffney were seated on the stools in the kitchenette eating their dinner. Linda and Stephanie came into the room a moment later with some files.

Vince watched the two women carefully as they took seats in front of him. Stephanie pulled out her cell phone.

"Ok, Daddy, here's what we want you to do. Call Bischoff and tell him to take off the ban that stops us from entering the arenas. Then tell him that on RAW, Lita will face Jamie Knoble 1 on 1. And to make sure Nidia is at ringside. Then the NWO will face off against Chyna, Daffney, and Trish. Jazz will take on Tajiri. You got all that? Good." Stephanie dialed the number and held the phone up to Vince's ear. Vince stuttered his way through the information, but he got it done. As Stephanie hung up the phone, she smirked and picked up a folder from the pile on the table next to her. She pulled out a piece of paper and held it up to her father.

"You see this paper, Daddy? This is a Commissioner's contract. See me and Mom's signatures? Look at the signature of the new commissioner."

Vince's face turned bright red with anger. "You can't do that!! I fired his ass!! You helped me do it!!"

Linda smiled. "Yes Vince, we remember. But, you see, I decided I wanted Mick Foley back as commissioner. He always did such a good job at giving the women fair matches. His new Lt. Commissioner is Lillian, also the new head announcer. Howard Finkle will have to take a backseat in that area for now. Now, you've seen a lot of our operations in the past few days. You've heard a lot of our plans. So, we figured the only way to keep you quiet, is to keep in our sights at all times. Which means you're staying with us. We will give you matches and other official business which you will deliver to Eric Bischoff over the phone, and he knows that if he doesn't follow orders, there's going to be trouble."

Vince grumbled, but knew he had no chance in hell of getting away at that point. All he could do was wait and see if they took him to RAW or left him at the hotel. 

That weekend the NAO infiltrated Velocity and Heat. Lita appeared in the middle of Jamie Knoble's match and shoved him off the top turnbuckle, costing him the match against the Hurricane. When Nidia attacked her, Trish ran to Lita's aide and sent Nidia flying into the steel stairs. On Heat, Molly attacked Steven Richards in the middle of a match. As she walked back up the ramp, Chris Nowinksi came out to flirt with her, but received a low blow of sorts when Daffney came from behind and stuck her crowbar between his legs and yanked it backyards. Ouch.

RAW................

Lita sat in the NAO locker room taping up her wrists. Daffney was getting ready to accompany her to ringside for the match, polishing up her crowbar and playing with her pigtails. Lita's match was the first on the card. As soon as she heard Jamie Knoble's music, she stood up and left, Daffney following her. When Lita's music started, the crowd cheered. Daffney hissed at Nidia who was prancing around next to the ring. Lita stepped into the ring and posed on the top turnbuckle, before jumping down and preparing to lock up with Knoble. She quickly took him down with a fireman's carry, then sat on his stomach and punched him. She pulled him up for a DDT, but he reversed into a back body drop. He slammed her head into the mat, then threw her into the ropes but Lita countered with a head-scissors take down. When Jamie stood up, Lita connected with a drop kick. She went to kick him again, but he caught her leg and hit her with a dragon screw. Nidia threw the title belt into the ring then jumped up on the apron to distract the ref. But that backfired. Daffney slid into the ring, grabbed the title belt out of Jamie's hands and screamed in his ear. She slid out of the ring as the ref turned around and Lita jumped off the top turnbuckle to give Jamie a hurricanrana. Lita climbed onto the top rope one more time for the moonsault, but Nidia pushed her off the apron. Daffney ran around to Nidia's side of the ring and hit from behind with her crowbar. In the ring, Jamie was setting Lita up for the Trailer Hitch, but she reversed out of it and hit him with a Twist of Fate. While Daffney choked Nidia out with the crowbar, Lita hit the moonsault on Jamie Knoble and got the pin. She slid out of the ring and hurried up the ramp with Daffney following closely behind. They were stopped at the top of the ramp by the appearance of Tajiri. 

"Aw, come on, is this all they got?" Lita laughed. Until Tajiri hit her with a kick to the face. Daffney jumped at Tajiri but he slammed her in the face with an elbow. He was about to attack again when he was hit from behind. Tajiri turned, expecting to see a member of the NAO, most likely Jazz, instead coming face to face with David Flair. Lita and Daffney regrouped and ran backstage, leaving David to finish off Tajiri, then leave himself.

Daffney raced through the door ahead of Lita, smashing a lamp with her crowbar.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" She screamed, causing the women in the room to cover their ears. Stacy ran over and tried to calm the distraught Daffney down.

"I know I'm the last person you need talking to you about this, but just push him out of your head, he'll leave you alone don't worry." Daffney breathed heavily and finally calmed down.

"Look Daff, calm down, save your anger for the match, ok?" Trish stepped in and brought Daffney over to a couch. "Just relax, we'll sit back and watch the matches until the main event, our match. Jazz is up after this match so just relax."

Daffney nodded and slowly began to relax. Trish turned up the monitor. Instead of a match, Ric Flair was in the ring with David, making a speech. Daffney quickly began to get angry again.

"Breath Daffney! hoo hee hoo hee!" Terri made weird motions.

"She's not having a baby you know." Stephanie laughed from her place in the kitchenette. "Let's see what David has to say."

Vince groaned as the monitor was turned up. He'd been placed right next to the speaker.

"Shut up." Dawn Marie threw a book at his head. They all turned their attention to David, who had just taken the microphone from his father.

"Look, Daffney, I don't know what's going on, or why you've decided to run with that group of women, but it's not you. I'm sorry about hurting you, and I was hoping you'd give me another chance."

"Did he get in another car crash or something? Good God!" Daffney smothered her face in a pillow and screamed. Trish gingerly patted her head and turned back to the monitor. David had finished speaking and was leaving with his father. As soon as they were through the curtain, Bubba's music started and he went to the ring for his match with Steven Richards. The women watched, glancing at Trish every now and then when she smacked the arm of the couch because Bubba had gotten hit. When Bubba finally got the pin, Trish shrieked. "Yay!"

"Umm...Trish?" Lita raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry." Trish blushed.

"Ok, I'm going." Jazz stood up and walked out the door.

The NAO turned up the TV more as Jazz made her entrance. Vince whimpered, causing Chyna to whack him over the head with a book.

Jazz paced in the ring as Tajiri made his entrance. Accompanied by a regrouped Jamie Knoble and Nidia. As Tajiri stepped into the ring, Jamie and Nidia distracted Jazz by jumping up on the apron, allowing Tajiri to attack from behind.

"Uh! I'm going out there!" Dawn Marie hurried out the door.

"Wait for me!" Ivory ran out after her.

Jazz had managed to get the upperhand by the time Ivory and Dawn Marie had made it down the ramp, but then Nidia distracted the referee, allowing Jamie Knoble to get in the ring with the title belt. As he was about to hit Jazz with it, Ivory grabbed his legs and pulled him out of the ring. Dawn Marie low blowed Tajiri, then dove through the ropes, tackling Nidia off the apron. Jazz hit Tajiri with a DDT and covered him, getting the pin. Dawn Marie gave a few last punches to Nidia before running off as Jamie ran after her. He ran straight into a clothesline from Jazz. Dawn Marie and Ivory raised Jazz's arms in victory then laughed as they walked up the ramp.

As soon as they got into the NAO locker room, Terri handed Jazz some ice for the burise already showing on her face. 

"Ok guys, two more matches until the main event." Stephanie stood and addressed the women in the room. "This is the big one. Daffney, Trish, and Chyna taking on the NWO. The NWO has the size advantage, but we have the intellectual advantage. Daffney and Trish, you two are the smallest ones in this match, and we know the NWO consists of giants, except for X-Pac. So you'll have to go for the weak spots, wear them down and let Chyna finish them off. We have to win this one!"

The women in the room nodded and shouted their approval. Over the next couple of matches until the main event, Chyna, Trish, and Daffney warmed up.

"Ok, guys, you're up! Good luck!" Linda watched the three women go out the door. 

Trish, Daffney, and Chyna all entered to Trish's music. The crowd cheered wildly for the three women. Trish and Daffney posed on the turnbuckles while Chyna posed in the ring. They were interupted by the start of the NWO's music. Daffney waited in the ring while Trish and Chyna stepped out to the apron. Kevin Nash and the Big Show stepped onto the apron and X-Pac entered the ring. He stood and laughed at Daffney until she hit him with the Daffney liner. He stood up and ran at her, but Daffney kicked him in the stomach, then followed up with a DDT. X-Pac stood up and made his way over to his corner and tagged in Kevin Nash. Daffney nearly lost her nerve until Trish yelled out "Pretend it's David! Aim for the weak spots!"

Daffney screamed and speared Nash right in the knee. Kevin grabbed his knee and winced in pain. Daffney connected with the knee again, but didn't manage to knock Nash off his feet. After a sharp kick, Nash landed on his knees and Daffney jumped on his back, putting him in a full nelson. Nash stood up and backed up into a corner, hitting Daffney so she released him. He turned around and grabbed a handful of her hair. Just as he was about to slam Daffney into the ground, Nash was hit with a strong forearm to the face. After shaking it off, he saw Chyna helping up Daffney and ran at her, but Daffney motioned over Chyna's shoulder and Chyna turned and met him with a boot to the midsection. He keeled over and Chyna went back to her corner, then leaned over and allowed Daffney to tag her in. Chyna immediately focused on Nash's knee and weakened him as much as possible, before letting Trish distract the ref and hitting Nash with a low blow. She went for the pin, but Nash kicked out. Chyna dragged him up and went for a Pedigree but he flipped her backwards over his head in a back body drop. He picked her up and threw her into a corner and began pounding on her.

"Come on Chyna!!" Daffney and Trish both began pounding on the turnbuckle. Chyna found enough strength to push Nash away and stumble to her corner to tag in Trish, who climbed onto the turnbuckle. When Nash turned around, she hit him with a missile drop kick. Nash crawled over to his corner and tagged in the Big Show. The Big show towered over Trish, who cowered back.

"Come on Trish! Do something!" Chyna yelled. Trish shrugged and headbutted the Big Show, who barely moved. Trish had an idea, and threw herself back against the ropes, baseball-slided between the Big Show's legs, hooking his legs as she went through, causing him to fall. She jumped on his back and put him in a camel clutch. But he stood up and tossed her over onto the ground. The Big Show picked Trish up by the hair, then wrapped a hand around her neck. He chokeslammed her and went for the pin, but Daffney threw herself off the top rope, breaking up the pin. The Big Show ran after Daffney who ran around outside the ring. Trish dragged herself over to her corner, slowly, and tagged in Chyna. Daffney slid through the ring, and back out as the Big Show followed. Chyna caught him with a clothesline. The Big Show staggered backwards into his corner and tagged in X-Pac, who ran at Chyna, but was met with a clothesline, then a DDT. As he stood back up, Chyna kicked him in the stomach, hit the Pedigree and pinned him. As she turned around, Nash gave her a boot to the face. The Big Show picked her up and was about to choke slam her, when Trish jumped on his back. Daffney pulled her crowbar out of her pant leg and hit Nash in the knee with it. He screamed and fell over in pain. Daffney jumped up and hit Big Show in the head with her crowbar, causing him to release Chyna. Trish jumped off his back and she and Daffney dragged Chyna out of the ring with them and half-carried her backstage.

Lita and Molly met them at the curtain and helped them with Chyna. Once back at the locker room, they gave her some ice for her face.

"Ok, are we going now?" Trish turned to Stephanie and Linda.

Linda shook her head. "No, watch the monitor."

As the women in the room watched, The NWO started up the ramp, the Big Show carrying X-Pac over his shoulder. Suddenly a masked woman appeared and hit Big Show and Nash in the back with a chair. She then targeted Nash's knee with the chair, and got in a few hits on X-Pac. She ran up to the top of the ramp, then turned to face the crowd. As she ripped off her mask, everyone gasped.

"Victoria!!"

Please R/R!!!


End file.
